Cowboy Boots and Tea Leaves
by Scarlet Shamrock
Summary: He loved his cowboy boots and hat. But he couldn't wear them around the other countries, he was too self conscious, even around his secret boyfriend. So when Britain gets the wrong idea about America and a servant girl, how will things work out..? ONE SHOT first Hetalia! :D should I continue..? R&R please! :D :3 FLUFF ;


He wouldn't admit it, but he couldn't help but love them. He would take them out and wear them around his house when no one was looking. He relished the sound of his spurs spinning on his cowboy boots; he loved the way his cowboy hat fit snuggly on his head, tight enough not to slip while he was working, but loose enough so it wouldn't leave a ring around his head. He would NEVER wear this stuff in front of any of the other countries, ESPECIALLY England; England wouldn't let it go for the next century if he found out America was still wearing that stuff, but, if England did find out, America could EASILY blackmail him with the fact England still wore his punk and rock clothes.

America sighed and put on the clothing. He began to walk around his house whistling _Copperhead Road _by Steve Earl. He began to smile after a while, forgetting about England, France, Russia, Germany, everyone. He began to belt out the music as he did the line dance that went along with the song. A redhead servant girl watched him dance, smiling all the while. She had a _slight _crush on her employer, but it was more of a "best friend" like. America noticed her watching him and smiled. The two had often talked and sang country songs when America was in "that" kind of mood, but they usually just talked about whatever, so he was okay with her watching. He pulled her arm towards him and started swinging her around. The two laughed and spun around in the mansion, not caring about anyone watching. They soon got dizzy from laughing and spinning so they stopped.

"Mr. America," the girl started, "why are you afraid of showing people what you like? I mean, I don't care about what people think of me." America sighed and patted her head.

"Well, that's because you're not a country like me…" the blonde man sighed and continued petting his friend. The girl looked up at him and sighed a little sigh.

"Just because you're a country, it doesn't mean you're still not a person. Feel free to express yourself, don't worry about what people say." America smiled at the girl standing next to him and gave her a hug.

"Thanks… You always know what to say…" The girl smiled and hugged back. It was at that moment, that the one door near them was opened, to reveal a smiling Britain.

"Hey you Yank! I came all the way here so you'd better have some tea-" he started. Blue eyes met green eyes as Britain had tears form around his eyes. America let go of the girl immediately, but that did nothing to console the poor soul standing in front of them. "But… but… I-I thought…" I few tears slid down Britain's face as he ran out of the house, leaving the two standing there awkwardly.

"Britain! Britain wait! It's not like that!" America left running out of the house, leaving the poor girl alone. She sighed and started to clean some of the dried dirt America had caked onto his boots.

"Well…" she said quietly. "At least I know how he feels about me…" She smiled half-heartedly and continued to clean.

However, there were two countries running through the forest, one chasing the other.

"Britain! Yo! Would you just wait a second? It's not what it looked like man!" The taller blonde caught up with the smaller one and grabbed the sleeve of Britain's arm, forcing him to stop. The two panted for a few seconds before America spoke. "Yo man… you have GOT to get your facts straight before you go and make accusations." The proud Britain spun around, still teary-eyed.

"No sir, you are the one who is wrong. I made no accusations, all the proof I needed was right in front of me." More tears slid down the man's face as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He whispered something just barely audible for America to hear. "I thought you loved me…" America stood still and stared at the smaller country. Britain suddenly found himself in the arms of a strong America. He looked up and saw the blue-eyed nation crying as well.

"I do love you idiot… That girl is nothing but a servant, I have no feelings for her, if anything, she's just a friend that I can talk to… No one would ever take your place…" hot tears fell onto Britain's coat as the two just stood there. Britain smiled and hugged back.

"I love you, you bloody Yank."

The two stood in the woods hugging for a while, when Britain noticed something. He pulled back from the hug, leaving America with a confused look on his face. Britain suddenly got an evil smile as he said,

"America..? Why are you wearing those cowboy boots…?" America gasped and blushed, realizing he was still wearing them. The green-eyed country started dying laughing. "I knew it! You still love wearing that old stuff don't you?" America blushed and yelled back,

"Well at least I don't wear a trench coat and smoke a pipe saying to myself, 'Elementary!'" Britain stopped laughing and gasped.

"How did you know that?" America smiled and pulled a cassette tape from nowhere. "*gasp* You were spying on me? For how long?" America laughed some more and ran away from the smaller country. England smiled at his secret boyfriend and watched him run for a few seconds. In the warm summer light, the taller country seemed to grow shorter, chubbier, and cuter as he ran. Making him look like a mini version of himself.

"You gotta catch me yo!" Called America to Britain. Britain found himself suddenly running around America's house, chasing his love, and attracting all kinds of attention, some not so good… France had come to spy on America to see if he was wearing his cowboy stuff (he had a fetish for that sort of thing) and saw the two countries running about, America in France's favorite attire, and England, running around chasing the taller blonde.

"Ah honhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon…" chuckled France evilly. He pulled out his camera and started recording, to see what would happen. Well eventually Britain caught up with America and pinned him to the ground.

"Now then you Yank… what should I do with you to make you pay for your sins against me?" America smirked.

"Do your worst you tea-drinking Limey." Britain got a dirty look on his face, and then gave France the most epic nose-bleed a pervert could ever ask for. After the deed was done, France staggered back to his house, leaving a trail of blood from America to his front door, laughing the whole way,

"Ah …"

~three days later~

America and Britain were called for a meeting with the rest of the Allies, so they met at their usual spot and saw that the rest of the countries weren't looking at them the same way.

"What's going on here yo?" asked America. Russia walked over to them and said,

"Congratulations at being a couple. I make vodka cake later, but it not have much cake in it, it mostly vodka." He walked past them and left them completely and utterly confused.

"Did you tell anyone?" whispered Britain.

"No way yo, I didn't think you were ready…"

"Ah …" a chair turned around and revealed France, still having a slight nose-bleed. "You two are a good couple… I enjoyed watching your confirmation of that fact three days ago…" The couple looked confused, trying to remember what happened three days ago, when it hit them.

"You, you didn't…" asked Britain. France gave a classic rape-face and the two attacked, making the bloody-nosed France run for his money, laughing all the way…

"Ah honhonhonhon… Ah honhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon…"


End file.
